Fanfiction no es para cualquiera
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: One-shot. Un encuentro con una persona que no veía hace tiempo puede hacer que Amu cambie la forma en que veía su vida. De algo es seguro, hubiera vivido más tranquila de no haber conocido el significado de la palabra Amuto


**¡Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Aquí vengo con una nueva historia Amuto para matarlas de risa :D. Es algo que dejo para ustedes mientras sigo escribiendo el otro capítulo de mi historia "¿Por qué mentiste?", así que no crean que la dejé al aire, solo está tardando un poco en salir :P**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer les dejo una aclaración de las edades de Ikuto y Amu. Amu tiene trece años e Ikuto tiene dieciocho.**

**Nada más que decir. Shugo Chara pertenece a Peach Pit**

* * *

Fanfiction no es para cualquiera

Amu estaba parada detrás de sus padres, que saludaban alegremente a sus tíos, con Ami tomándole la mano y ambas esperando por entrar. Cuando los adultos dejaron de hablar, volcaron su atención a ellas, a decirles cuanto habían crecido desde la última vez que se habían visto o que tan lindas se habían puesto, y fue solo luego de todo ese tortuoso ritual, que al fin pudo entrar en la casa de sus tíos.

Se dirigieron al sillón, más bien solo Ami lo hizo, ya que en la televisión estaban pasando un concierto de Utau y ella como su fan número uno debía verlo. Amu se rió un poco de la actitud de su hermana menor y fue a sentarse junto a ella, mirando de manera superficial el concierto, que se lo sabía de memoria ya que ella había estado presente allí.

- ¿Y Arisa-neechan?- preguntó, cuando no vio a su prima por ningún lado.

- Debe estar en su cuarto, de nuevo metida en su computadora- le respondió su tío.

- Sube a verla, estoy segura de que ni siquiera los escuchó llegar. Cuando comienza a leer sus historias se pierde del mundo externo.

- Está bien- se levantó y se comenzó a dirigir al pasillo.

- ¿Historias?- escuchó preguntar a su madre.

- Si, cosas del internet. Algo sobre fanfiction, lemon y otras cosas. Ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes, realmente no las entiendo.

Ella golpeó la puerta de la habitación, recibió un ligero _Pase_ de adentro y se dispuso a entrar. Se encontró a su prima, bastante desarreglada, sentada frente a la computadora y con la mirada clavada en la pantalla.

- ¿Aja? ¿Qué pasa, mamá?- dijo sin mirarla.

- Es Amu- le avisó- Hinamori Amu- le aclaró, ya que la atención de su prima parecía estar en otra parte.

Su prima parpadeo confundida a la pantalla, luego se pellizcó su brazo y se volvió a verla. Cuando la reconoció, una gran sonrisa recorrió su rostro y se acercó corriendo a abrazarla.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú! No puedo creer que seas tú- dijo emocionada.

- Si, ha sido bastante tiempo- dijo ella, algo cohibida por al abrazo.

- No, no es eso. ¡No puedo creer que en realidad hayas sido tú! Al comienzo cuando lo vi pensé "Oh, que gran coincidencia" y hasta llegué a creer que se habían inspirado en tu imagen, ya que la Amu que yo conozco no es para nada una chica Cool & Spicy- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora miraba sobre su hombro, directo a sus Shugo Chara- Pero ahora que te veo y las veo a ellas, sé que eres tú. ¡Que increíble!- dijo tomando sus manos y dando pequeños saltitos.

- ¿Puedes verlas?- saltó Amu en incredulidad, sorprendida que su prima de diecisiete años pudiera ver Shugo Chara- ¿Es que tú tienes una?

- No- la chica hizo un puchero- Ya quisiera yo. ¿Sabes? Si tuviera un chara de seguro tendría cola y orejas de gato, como Yoru. Y haría un Chara Nari parecido al de Ikuto- la chica aspiró sorprendida- ¡Ikuto!- esta vez tomo a Amu de los hombros- ¡Tienes que contarme todo sobre él! Como es en persona, como se siente que te hable con esa voz sensual suya, que tan placenteros son sus tactos- decía de manera soñadora- que tal se ve sin remera, completamente, …y ¡como besa! ¡Eso sí o sí tienes que contarme!

La joven fangirl estaba tan concentrada en su discurso, y en Ikuto, que no notaba como hacían varios minutos que su pequeña prima de trece años no reaccionaba para nada. Sus charas la rodeaban, tratando de hacer que reaccionara y a la vez tratando de liberarla de aquella loca, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Hasta que la joven de cabello rosa parecía ser liberada de su prisión mental y comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia lentamente. Primero solo parpadeó, y luego se volvió a ver a su prima, que aún hablaba.

- ¡ ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? !- gritó.

- Que como te sentiste cuando Ikuto te besó por primera vez, y también cuando fue- le contestó su prima de manera tranquila- Si me lo cuentas, podría hacer una historia relatándolo y sería la mejor de todas, ya que es cierta.

- ¡Yo no besé a ese neko hentai!- replicó con la cara rosa.

- Eso ya lo sé, tú eres la pasiva, y aparte vives en negación- dijo su prima sin darle importancia- Pero si quieres cambio la pregunta. ¿Cuándo él te besó y tú no te negaste, no porque tuvieras sentimientos por él, sino porque no quedaba de otra?

- ¡Eso nunca pasó! ¡Y yo siempre me negaría!

- Claro, claro- levantaba las manos en señal de rendición- Entiendo, tú siempre te negarías- suspiró- Aunque es una pena que no haya pasado aún.

- ¿Pasar qué?

- El beso entre tú e Ikuto- contestó tranquila- Con el chico que amas.

- ¡Eso no va a pasar nunca!- Amu tenía la cara roja- Aparte al chico que yo amo es a Tadase-kun- dijo un poco más tranquila.

- Aja, él.

Amu suspiró aliviada y se permitió cerrar los ojos, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho, tratando de controlar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Grave error. No vio la sonrisa traviesa que se formaba en el rostro de su prima, que volvía a su computadora y entraba a su página favorita.

- De todas formas ¿Cómo sabes de todo esto? De los charas, y de…de Ikuto- dijo Amu con dificultad, su prima solo sonrió más, aprovechando que no le veía el rostro.

- Manga- comentó orgullosa su prima- Todo está allí. Tú, los charas, tu puesto de Joker y los guardianes. Utau, Easter y el mismo Ikuto.

- ¿Cómo es que hay un manga de nosotros?

- No lo sé, yo lo compré pensando que era ficción. Pero al parecer no lo es- Amu la miraba algo confundida, y a la vez pensativa. Sonrió, el tiempo era ahora- Oi, Amu.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quieres ver algo interesante?- le dijo con una sonrisa- Mejor dicho, leer.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Amu, algo distraída.

- Bueno, como hay un manga de ustedes, y es tan famoso, también hay fanfictions.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son historias escritas por los fans, en donde cambian la historia como ellos les gustaría que hubiese sido. O crean otras historias, pero con los mismo personajes- Amu parecía no entenderle muy bien- Entenderás cuando leas. Pero, verás, dentro de los fans del manga, hay varios grupos. Dentro de todos esos grupos, hay uno que es defensor del tadamu.

- ¿Tadamu?- Amu parecía entender lo suficiente como para sonrojarse.

- Sep. Tadamu- la joven luego tendría que cepillarse la lengua por haber pronunciado aquella palabra asquerosa dos veces- Los que defienden la pareja de Tadase y Amu. Ellos hacen historias también. ¿No te gustaría leer unas cuantas historias sobre tú y Tadase siendo novios? También las hay de ustedes casados y viviendo felices con la familia que armaron.

Amu estaba tentada, demasiado. Y terminó aceptando. La joven fangirl sonrió y volvió su atención a la página.

- Yo te digo alguno de los títulos de las historias y tú me dices cual quieres leer ¿de acuerdo?- le ofreció.

- S…Si, está bien- contestó Amu, que tenía mucha vergüenza por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una lista de títulos comenzó a decirse, hasta que Amu finalmente pudo pasar la vergüenza y decir uno de los títulos que se acordaba. No era que le haya llamado la atención ninguno de los títulos, solo que no decía ninguno debido a la vergüenza.

Su prima siguió su petición, acomodó la página así Amu no pudiera leer los comentarios de la autora y se levantó, dándole el lugar a su heroína de manga favorita, que curiosamente era su prima pequeña. Fue a buscar su ropa y se dirigió a bañarse, sonriendo.

Las historias eran fanfictions, Amu era una de las protagonistas, y de seguro sería sobre la vida de novia o casada con ese chico que era el dueño de su corazón. Pero el otro protagonista no era el que ella _creía _que era el dueño de su corazón, sino el que realmente lo era. Una vez que había comenzado la historia, ella sabía que Amu la leería hasta al final, por su naturaleza. Como también sabía que no lo haría si ella estaba allí, por lo que había aprovechado para darse un baño. Entró feliz, sabiendo que para cuando saliera se encontraría con una Amu con sus ideas claras y que no podría negar que amaba a Ikuto.

Más la joven no sabía del desliz que había cometido. Ella simplemente le había leído títulos de su página favorita. Pero había un problema. Aquel buscador de fanfictions, estaba especificado para Shugo Chara, para su idioma, para los personajes de Amu e Ikuto, y para _su_ gusto de fanfictions. Y la joven, siendo una adolescente de diecisiete años, prefería los _Rated T_ antes que los otros.

Amu comenzó a leer aquella historia. La mostraba a ella siendo levantada por sus charas, corriendo apurada al colegio y llegando justo a tiempo. Clases, charlas con Yaya y Rima, luego reunión de guardianes. Básicamente, un día normal de su vida. Pero al final de la reunión cambiaba y Tadase-kun la llamaba para hablar. Ella se sonrojaba leyendo como Tadase-kun la tomaba de la mano y le declaraba su amor. Se puso tan roja como su otro yo en aquella historia cuando llegó a la parte en que Tadase-kun le daba un beso en la mejilla. Leía muy superficialmente, soñando despierta como la Amu de la historia mientras volvía a su casa de la historia. Hasta que leyó la palabra Ikuto y arrugó el rostro. Otra vez él, ¿es que ni siquiera en historias inventadas iba a dejar de molestarla? Suspiró enojada, mientras leía otra de sus discusiones con Ikuto, que eran bastante estúpidas si ella se ponía a verlas de afuera. Talvez ella solo debería ignorarlo y así evitarse el disgusto la próxima vez que él fuera a molestarla. De repente, aquella pelea entre ellos, terminó con ella en la cama y con Ikuto sobre ella. Él…Ikuto…la besó.

¡Y ella le correspondía! Leyó más de diez veces la línea que decía claramente que ella le correspondía el beso. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero siguió leyendo para ver como se liberaba de él- talvez le servía para la próxima vez- o como Tadase-kun llegaba a salvarla. Porque sabía que eso pasaría, porque las personas que la escribieron apoyaban la pareja de ella y Tadase-kun.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Ni ella lo rechazaba, ni Tadase-kun llegaba a salvarla. Ni siquiera parecía que la Amu de la historia quería ser salvada. Entonces Ikuto siguió besándola, y…tocándola. ¿Por qué la tocaba allí? ¿Y por qué a ella le gustaba?

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Amu?- le dijo a la pantalla- ¡Ese es Ikuto! ¡No dejes que haga esas cosas contigo! ¡Es un hentai! ¡Aléjalo de ti!

Pero la Amu de la historia no le hacía caso. Ikuto le quitó la ropa y la hacía gritar. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba tocando allí abajo que ella sentía tanto placer? Las manos de Amu temblaban mientras movía el mouse, haciendo que la pantalla baje. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de leer y aquello se volvía cada vez más perturbador.

- Y entonces Ikuto se sacó su bóxer dejando a la vista su gigante… ¡¿Qué?

Amu ya no parpadeaba, miraba a la pantalla con extrema atención, aunque sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Así que se podría apostar que Amu ya no reaccionaba para nada y solo seguía leyendo por inercia más que por deseo.

Solo algo la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿Amu? ¿Estás aquí?- llamó su madre desde la puerta- Vamos cariño, es hora de ir a casa.

La autómata Amu se levantó, recogió a su hermana, se despidió de sus tíos y subió al auto, todo sin perder su estado de autómata. Sus charas le preguntaban una y otra vez que le pasaba, pero ella parecía no escucharlas, solo continuaba mirando por la ventana de la misma manera que miraba la pantalla.

Mientras eso pasaba, la joven fangirl salía del baño y miraba a su alrededor, buscando a Amu. Preguntó a sus padres por ella y le dijeron que ya se había ido con su familia. Hizo un pequeño quejido, le hubiera gustado hablar un par de cosas con su pequeña prima antes de que se fuera. Ya no hablarle como Amu la chica con cuatro Shugo Chara y el mejor futuro novio que pudiera existir, sino como la Amu que era su prima y que la veía como una hermana mayor.

Se dirigió a su computadora, para ver si alguien no hubiera subido otra historia y se encontró con que había una historia que estaba abierta. No se sorprendió de encontrar una escena de lemon amuto, ya había leído varias de esas. Entonces notó que eso ya había leído y tratando de acordarse el título, fue que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Uh, oh- dijo mientras confirmaba su sospecha- Creo que arruiné a Amu.

* * *

Esto tal vez no se entienda bien. Lo cierto es que mientras estaba escribiendo la historia, me la pasaba diciendo a mi misma_ I think i broke Am_u. Si, no solo hablo conmigo misma, sino que hablo conmigo misma en ingles u.u. Y como me causaba tanta gracia, quise agregar eso a la historia, pero no suena tan bien como en ingles :/

* * *

Amu daba vueltas en su cama. Se había salteado la cena, porque no tenía apetito, y había subido directamente a dormir, pero no lo lograba. Miró su portátil sobre su escritorio, mientras el nombre de aquella historia que había leído quemaba en su mente.

Ella aún no sabía si aquella historia que había leído era cierta o si ella solo se había imaginado que la leía. No recordaba mucho, parecía haber recuperado la razón en su casa, en su cuarto y estrujando con fuerza la manga de la camisa azul que había dejado sobre su cama. Sacudió su cabeza, era obvio que aquella historia era real, ella nunca podría haber imaginado hacer esas cosas, no era una pervertida.

Suspiró una vez más y se levantó a tomar su portátil. Con nervios tecleó el nombre de la historia y vio que había más al comienzo de lo que ella había leído, eran comentarios de la autora de la historia.

- Amuto- pronunció aquella palabra con confusión- Amu…¡¿Ikuto?- exclamó cuando se percató el origen de aquella palabra.

Salio de allí y comenzó una nueva búsqueda. Su prima le había explicado muy poco sobre estas cosas, así que tendría que investigar.

**Amuto. Cerca de 858.000 resultados (0,15 segundos)**

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver la cantidad de resultados que lanzaba. Estaba lleno de historias de ellos, de imágenes, de conclusiones sobre si el final de la historia era Amuto o Tadamu. Incluso vio varios foros en los que se discutía cual era mejor, en la mayoría, era aplastante la cantidad de defensoras de Amuto.

Probó con otra entrada.

**Tadamu. Cerca de 305.000 resultados (0,37 segundos)**

Una mezcla extraña de decepción y alivio la llenó en cuanto vio aquellos resultados. Al parecer, por cada fanático del Tadamu, había tres fanáticos del Amuto. Si se ponía a comparar, las historias y las imágenes eran mucho más inocentes que con el Amuto.

Suspiró, como no iban a ser distintas. Si en una hablábamos de un príncipe, y en otra hablábamos de un pervertido. Probó una última entrada, esto era algo que había leído en el comentario de la autora de aquella historia.

**Amuto lemon. Cerca de 27.400 resultados (0,30 segundos)**

¿Como podían haber tantos resultado de _eso_? Por curiosidad, entró y leyó algunas de aquellas historias. No sabía como aguantaba aquello, pero fue en una en que simplemente cerró su portátil y lo dejó sobre su mesa de luz con calma. Para después temblar como loca y envolverse en las sabanas, con el cuerpo lleno de escalofríos.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó el sonido típico del deslizar de puertas corredizas. _Sus_ puertas corredizas.

Se destapó y quedó mirando el techo de la habitación. Entonces sintió una voz llamándola.

- Yo, Amu- dijo aquella voz grave y sensual.

Ella se tensó en su lugar y con mucho temor se volvió a ver en dirección a las puertas corredizas de su balcón. Allí, sin lugar a dudas, estaba Ikuto.

Ella inmediatamente tomó las sabanas y se envolvió en ellas. Se encogió en su cama, lo más lejos que pudo de él y rogó porque el se vaya.

Ikuto la miró confundido, y algo herido, al ver que ella parecía esconderse de él.

Los pensamientos de Amu en ese momento eran una sucesión infinita de las mismas frases. _No estoy segura. Todas las historias comienzan así. Él me hará pasar por aquellas cosas que leí._

- Amu- la volvió a llamar Ikuto, y ella se abrazó a si misma- Amu ¿estás bien?- él joven se acercó a su cama- ¿Qué te pasa?- se sentó en la cama y trató de tocar a Amu.

- ¡No me toques!- le ordenó Amu, al ver lo que él tenía planeado hacer.

- Amu…- susurró Ikuto, herido. Pero de todas forma obedeciéndola- Amu ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que me toques- dijo ella, con nervios y miedo- Por favor, no me toques…- rogó en un susurro.

Como ella estaba envuelta en sus sabanas, no podía ver la forma en que aquellas palabras herían profundamente al joven de ojos zafiro, y creaban una tristeza tan grande que parecía bañarlo completamente. Él asintió con lentitud y se levantó de la cama, con un gran esfuerzo, para dirigirse al balcón. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y antes de irse miró a la pequeña que era dueña de su corazón, ella lo miraba irse solo sacando una porción de su rostro de entre las sabanas.

Para que no notara la forma en que lo había herido, él le sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro sentía miles de cuchillos cortando su corazón. Tomó aire y caminó fuera.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste todas aquellas cosas?- escuchó el débil susurro de Amu.

- ¿Qué cosas?- él no entendía de lo que ella hablaba.

- Esas…cosas…en la cama- dijo ella deshaciéndose de las sabanas, mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y temor.

- No sé de que hablas- le contestó sinceramente.

- Esto- ella le entregó su portátil- Esas cosas- dijo ella señalando un texto en la pantalla.

Era una historia, de ellos. Al comienzo no supo de donde Amu había sacado esa historia y luego eso ya no importó al ver lo que ella había estado leyendo. Era una descripción muy detallada del sexo, entre ellos dos. Su rostro se calentó un poco mientras leía ciertas cosas que se parecían a algunos de sus propios sueños con la pequeña pelirosa.

Miró a la chica en cuestión, y como lo miraba con temor. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla y comprendió lo que ella le había querido decir. Sus manos se volvieron puño mientras pensaba en lo que su inocente Amu debía haber sentido mientras leía aquellas historias.

- Amu- dijo acercándose a ella.

Aquello pareció asustarla y se alejó de él al instante. Con rapidez volviendo a tomar las sabanas, enrollarlas a su alrededor y encogiéndose en una esquina de su cama. Él suspiró, cansado, y dejó su portátil en el escritorio.

- Amu- le habló, y ella se encogió un poco más- Amu, sé que tienes miedo, pero debes entender que eso no pasó, nunca. Amu, yo nunca te haría pasar por algo así. Porque…- _porque te amo_ dijo en su mente- simplemente no lo haría- dijo para evitar ponerla más nerviosa- No tienes que tenerme miedo.

Ella no le contestó nada, pero por suerte no se encogió más para alejarse de él. Él quería abrazarla, darle su contención, se veía que ella lo necesitaba, pero sabía que si él intentaba tocarla, ella solo tendría más miedo e incluso podría tener una crisis de nervios.

Fue a levantar a sus charas, ellas lo miraron sorprendidas y algo confundidas de que él estuviera allí.

- Amu las necesita- fue lo único que dijo.

Tres de ellas se fueron inmediatamente a ver a Amu, pero una, la de dos coletas, se le quedó mirándolo. Después de mucho tiempo observándolo fijamente, solo le sonrió.

- Gracias por preocuparte por Amu-chan- dijo con dulzura- Pero ¿por qué no la estas ayudando tú?

- Está asustada de mi- le aclaró- No puedo hacer nada.

- Está bien- le volvió a sonreír- Ya se le pasará.

Se fue volando junto a su ama. Ikuto salió al fin y Dia sonrió.

- Se le pasará pronto. Después de todo, formas parte de su brillo interno.

.

.

.

Cuando Amu subió a su cuarto aquella tarde, se sorprendió de encontrar una caja en su balcón. Salió y la recogió, mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es para ti- dijo Ikuto, cayendo delante de ella- Para ayudarte con tu miedo.

- ¿Qué?

- Mira- dijo mientras tomaba la caja de sus manos- Aquí tienes unos cuantos seguros extras para tu puerta. Y este- le mostró uno- Ni siquiera necesita que te acuerdes de colocarlo, lo que es conveniente considerando lo distraída que eres.

- ¡Oye!- le replicó, ofendida por el comentario.

- Perdón- dijo sin mirarla, aún rebuscando en la caja- Y esto- sacó un pequeño control redondo con un botón- Es un dispositivo que sirve para llamar a Utau.

- ¿A Utau? ¿Por qué a ella?

- Porque lo usaras cuando yo este aquí y quieras que me vaya. Si lo presionas esto le manda un aviso a Utau, que vendrá lo más pronto posible aquí, y a medida que ella se acerqué, yo me iré alejando.

- ¿Ah?- Amu no terminaba de entender todo aquello.

- Solo acéptalo- le entregó la caja- Ya te dije que yo no te haría pasar por esas cosas, pero aún así pareces tenerme miedo. Te doy esto para que te sientas protegida- le sonrió- Nos vemos- dijo saltando de su balcón y yéndose por la calle.

- ¿Ah?- dijo Amu, al aire. Ikuto ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Qué son todas esas cosas?- preguntó Ran, flotando hacia ella.

- Es algo que me dejó Ikuto.

- Son regalos-desu- comentó Suu- Que agradable de parte de Ikuto-san.

- No son regalos.

- ¿Entonces que es?- le replicó Miki- ¿Qué te dejó?

- Trabas para puerta- todas la miraron confundidas- No me miren a mi, yo tampoco sé porque lo hizo.

- ¿No te explicó porqué?

- Dijo que era porque yo aún tenía miedo de él. Para que no me sienta insegura, y también me dio este coso que llama a Utau con solo presionar un botón. Supuestamente si lo hago, Utau vendrá inmediatamente.

Ella no entendía como aquella cosa con un solo botón podía llamar a Utau. Se encogió, talvez fuera solo una exageración de Ikuto y realmente no hiciera nada. Pero todas las otras cosas… ¿él realmente se había puesto en el trabajo de buscarlas? ¿Por ella?

_Amu, yo nunca te haría pasar por algo así_ había dicho. Y ella sabía que era verdad, no tenía dudas. Solo que en aquel momento estaba tan asustada que no podía pensar en nada más que evitar que él la tocara. Le atemorizaba pensar que pasaría _eso_.

Él no tenía que haber hecho nada, solo darle tiempo. Pero, sin embargo, él había buscado la manera de hacerla sentir mejor…

Se abrazó a si misma. ¿Por qué se había escondido así de él? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado de esa manera? ¿Por qué había desconfiado? Ikuto había sido demasiado bueno con ella, confortándola a pesar de que su miedo era una locura. Ella recordaba como él había hablado a sus charas para que la consolaran, ya que ella no le dejaba tocarla. Él había hecho todo eso, por ella…

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado y ella estaba en su escritorio haciendo sus tareas, cuando sintió un golpe en su puerta. Miró y se encontró a Ikuto allí fuera, mirándola atentamente.

- ¿Ikuto?- dijo sorprendida.

- Yo, Amu- dijo mientras levantaba una mano y la saludaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pensé que te gustaría ver esto. Ven, sal- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

Su curiosidad le ganó y ella terminó saliendo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira- le señaló la luna.

Era hermosa. La luna estaba más grande y blanca que nunca. Además, un halo de varios colores parecía rodearla, lo que solo la hacía más bella. Sonrió, acercándose al borde del balcón. Era realmente hermoso todo, y se alegraba de poder haberlo visto.

- Que hermosa- susurró.

- Pensé que te gustaría. Hace un rato me levanté y vi que estaba así. Supuse que tú no te habrías dado cuenta- le contestó Ikuto, desde el otro lado del balcón.

- Gracias.

- No es nada- le sonrió, y algo le tiró del corazón.

Por alguna razón, aquella distancia que los separaba, aunque pequeña, le parecía abismalmente grande. Y esa sonrisa que él le había dirigido le había parecido tan lejana. _¿Por qué estas tan lejos de mi?_ Fue lo que le quiso preguntar, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta. Lo hacía para que ella no se aterrorizara por todo lo que pasó.

Dio un pequeño paso en su dirección, y luego se acobardó, volviendo a su lugar sin que él lo notara. Entonces, solo siguió mirando la luna.

- Creo que me voy- dijo él luego de un suspiro- Tú también deberías ir entrando, si estás mucho tiempo aquí afuera te puedes resfriar.

Ella no supo decir y él ya estaba con una rodilla sobre el borde, listo para saltar. Solo en ese instante ella reaccionó correctamente y avanzó con rapidez a pararlo. Lo tiró para dentro del balcón, solo que provocó que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella. Ikuto se levantó al instante, y ella cuando logró recuperar el aire, solo atinó a reírse ligeramente.

- Amu ¿estas bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien. No fue nada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué querías?

- Yo solo…quería decirte gracias- le contestó con la cara roja- Por todo lo que hiciste. Por no burlarte de mi miedo.

- Nunca podría burlarme de aquello. Yo nunca te podría hacer pasar por algo así.

- Podrías, eres un hentai- dijo ella, con algo de gracia. Él se rió.

- Talvez lo sea. ¿pero quien quisiera hacer esas cosas con una niña plana como tú?- le contestó el con una sonrisa- No hay diversión en eso.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Ve a buscarte a una chica que tenga busto entonces!- le replicó ella, enojada con su broma. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Amu- la paró- Era una broma. No era en serio- le aclaró.

- ¿Entonces lo harías a pesar de que fuera plana?- esta vez no tenía miedo, estaba enojada. Ikuto la miró sorprendido, y algo incomodo- Responde.

- No sé que quieres que te responda- le contestó de manera evasiva.

- ¿Aún si yo fuera plana, tú lo harías?- ella parpadeó en incredulidad al ver como un sonrojo cubría el rostro de Ikuto- Tú pensaste en eso ¿verdad?- ahora ella también estaba roja, al saber que Ikuto pensaba en ella de esa forma.

- Eres demasiado pequeña para andar pensando en esas cosas- le contestó Ikuto, empujándola a su habitación- Termina tu tarea y ve a dormir.

- Espera, Ikuto- lo tomó del brazo- Contéstame.

- No, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza- él no la miraba a los ojos.

- Mírame a los ojos y dímelo. Dime la verdad- le rogó.

Entonces, aquellos bellos zafiros se posaron en ella y había algo en ellos, que le provocó escalofríos.

- Ikuto…

- Si- le dijo con una voz algo forzada- Si lo pensé. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber?

- ¿Y porque nunca hiciste nada?

- Ya te lo dije, nunca te haría pasar por algo así- le contestó acercando a ella. Ella hizo un paso atrás, apoyándose en su escritorio debido a que sentía sus piernas como gelatina- Sé que lo detestarías, y sé que me odiarías por ello… Y yo simplemente no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias.

- ¿Por…por que?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- él le acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos- ¿No ves cuan importante eres para mi?

Sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras. Mientras realmente entendía lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Ikuto. Ella. Ambos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y tan fuerte que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Es como si hiciera todo eso para llamarle la atención y decirle "Es amor ¡Es amor!". Tragó en seco, mientras se preguntaba como nunca antes lo había escuchado, y como había pasado tanto tiempo a ciegas.

¿Cómo había negado por tanto tiempo lo que ella sentía? ¿Cómo se había cerrado a no creer lo que Ikuto le decía? ¿Cómo había logrado convencerse todo este tiempo de que ella no amaba a Ikuto?

- I…Ikuto- pronunció con timidez. Él sonrió.

- Tranquila- entrelazó sus manos con las de ella- Nunca te forzaría a nada. Nunca te forzaría a que hagas nada, o que sientas nada- dijo posando sus ojos en ella- Tienes mi palabra en ello.

- Ikuto, yo…- ella no sabía como expresar con palabras lo que acababa de descubrir, así que decidió actuar.

Aprovechando que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, hizo que él se agachara un poco y ella se puso de puntas de pie para estar a la altura. Entonces, con algo de timidez, junto sus labios.

Ella no sabía que hacer, mientras se daba cuenta de que aquel era su primer beso. Y con Ikuto, nada menos. Era algo que ella nunca se habría imaginado. ¿Y si lo estaba haciendo mal? ¿Y si era tan torpe al besar que Ikuto dejaba de quererla? Después de todo, ella no sabía nada de besar, y era demasiado inocente. E Ikuto no reaccionaba. Abrió un ojo con temor, para verlo y vio que él la miraba sorprendido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, con vergüenza e intentó separarse. Pero él pareció notarlo, y con una de sus manos, aún entrelazadas, impidió que ella hiciera su cabeza para atrás. Él comenzó a corresponder el beso, provocando que su estomago se llenara de mariposas y que su cara se ponga roja.

Cuando se separaron, ella sintió sus piernas fallarle y se apoyó en el escritorio. Evitando la mirada de Ikuto.

- Amu, mírame- ella no le hizo caso- Mírame, por favor.

- Está bien- levantó la mirada y se encontró con su brillante sonrisa- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Estoy feliz, por eso sonrío. ¿Tú no lo estas?

- No- él se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ¿deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo hasta que estés tan feliz como yo?

- ¡No!- sintió su cara hervir- No es necesario- él se rió.

- Eres adorable- ¿no podía dejar de decir y hacer esas cosas que hacían que ella se pusiera roja como un tomate?- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas.

Ella no dijo nada, pero él se acercó y la abrazó. Ella sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de escalofríos, y a la vez una calidez extraña la rodeaba al sentir los brazos de Ikuto a su alrededor. Al final terminó cediendo y ella también enredó sus brazos al alrededor del cuello de él.

Ikuto le dio un dulce beso en la frente y le sonrió.

- Amu, te…

- ¡Ikuto!- se escuchó al alguien exclamar.

Ikuto se tensó, y ella con un mal presentimiento miró a la puerta de entrada a su cuarto. Miró a Utau allí parada, con aspecto agitado y sin embargo mirando con estrellas en los ojos, en dirección a donde Ikuto estaba.

- ¿Utau? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó en incredulidad.

Recién en ese instante, Utau pareció notarla y la mirada que le dio podía atemorizar hasta al más valiente. Miraba con odio a sus brazos, que se encontraban aún alrededor del cuello de Ikuto. Tragó en seco, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

- Amu…- pronunció Utau, con voz de ultratumba.

Ikuto la tomó en brazos y la llevó al balcón. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, trabándola con el pie y evitando que Utau saliera. Ella forcejeó varias veces, y pareció rendirse después de unos cuantos intentos.

- Mejor- dijo Ikuto en un suspiro- Me tengo que ir, estarás bien a partir de ahora- le dijo con una sonrisa y se dispuso a irse.

- Adiós- dijo, entonces se dio cuenta de algo- Espera- lo paró, se puso de puntas de pie y le besó la mejilla. Él se volvió a verla, preguntándole con la mirada que había sido aquello- Lo de antes fue algo especial, no va a pasar siempre. Pero puedo darte uno de estos de vez en cuando.

- Entonces- sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo- ¿Tengo que venir mañana para mi beso en la mejilla diario?

- No presiones- le cortó- Pero puedes tener uno cada semana.

- Estaré contando los días hasta la próxima semana- dijo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y saltó de su balcón.

Ella sonrió y entró a su habitación. Se encontró a Utau sentada en su cama, mirando fijamente al suelo.

- Se ve que ustedes se llevan muy bien- comentó Utau. Ella solo se sonrojó- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

- ¿Llamarte?

- Con ese dispositivo que te dio Ikuto. Está programado para llamar a mi beeper. Él me dijo que te lo daría para que tú me avisaras cuando estabas en problemas y me necesitabas. Sin embargo, la única vez que suena, dejo todo y vengo a verte, y estás aquí, enredándote con mi hermano. ¿Es esta alguna forma de burlarte de mi, mostrando como él te acepta y a mi no? Porque no es graciosa y deberías saber que soy la última persona a la que quieres hacer enojar. Porque cuando yo me propongo a cobrar venganza…

- ¡No! ¡No, Utau! ¡No es nada de eso!- se apresuró a aclararle.

- ¿Entonces para que me llamaste si no te pasaba nada? ¿Y no eras que estabas aterrorizada a Ikuto? ¿Qué no querías que él te tocara?

- Yo no te llamé, o al menos nunca lo intente. Es más, mira esa cosa está aquí en mi escritorio…- miró al control en el suelo- Ah…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que presioné el botón por error. Cuando Ikuto y yo entramos…talvez lo presioné sin darme cuenta y luego terminó en el suelo.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo con mi hermano que desacomodaron el escritorio? ¿Acaso ustedes…- Amu vio como la vena en la frente de Utau parecía palpitar.

- ¡No!- le cortó su reflexión- No es eso, ¡nunca haría algo así!

- Está bien- se calmó- Te creo. De todas formas eres demasiado inocente.

- Si, eso. Soy muy inocente.

- Ya que estoy aquí, y que de todas formas Sanjou-san me va a regañar. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- su cara se puso roja- Digo ¿Qué es lo que hizo que tuvieras miedo de Ikuto?- eso hizo que se enrojeciera aún más.

- No sabría explicarte- le contestó sinceramente- Tendrías que leerlo por ti misma.

Prendió su portátil y le mostró a Utau todo lo que había descubierto. Ella también pareció impresionada sobre todo aquello, pero se lo tomó mucho mejor que ella, incluso cuando llegó a la parte del Kutau.

- Ummm, interesante. Una pareja entre yo y ese niño parece ser bastante popular- dijo Utau de manera pensativa- Oye ¿crees que haya esa cosa lemon de nosotros también? Ya sabes esas historias como las que te traumaron.

- ¿En serio te interesa leerlas?- ella estaba sorprendida. ¿Era posible que a Utau le gustara Kukai?

- Claro que no- le replicó al instante- Solo era curiosidad.

- Ah… pues, no sé. Deberíamos fijarnos en esa página donde están un montón de historias.

Tecleó rápidamente la dirección de la página y comenzó a pasar las distintas categorías, hasta llegar a las historias Kutau.

- Parece que te la aprendiste de memoria- comentó.

- Me causó un trauma, nunca en la vida la olvidaré. Allí está- le volvió a dejar la computadora.

- Fanfiction ¿eh?

- Si, así se llama la página- le respondió.

Ella se quedó allí atrás, mientras Utau leía, pero decidió a ir a acostarse a su cama al ver que Utau iba a estar para rato. Ella solo la observaba de la cama, y veía como Utau terminaba de leer aquellas historias, solo para comenzar a leer otra.

Debía admitir que era impresionante, ella casi había perdido la cordura leyendo una y se había traumado al leer unas cuantas más, sin embargo Utau parecía completamente tranquila.

Sin dudas. Fanfiction no es para cualquiera.

* * *

Y eso es todo. ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

**Una petición. Para mi próxima historia necesitaría saber que piensan ustedes respecto a esto. Si Peach Pit lanzara un especial de Shugo Chara, solo con fanservice ¿que creen ustedes que es lo que mostrarían? ¿O que es lo que les gustaría ver?**** Sus opiniones me ayudarían mucho.**

Los datos de la búsqueda los saqué de los resultados que obtuve buscando con Google, así que son 100% reales. Y una cosa curiosa que encontré, cuando hice la busqueda de Kutau, la cantidad de resultados fue impresionante, mucho más que el Amuto u.u. Así que omití esos datos, por el bien de la historia.

Ah, y a las posibles fanáticas del Tadamu que leyeron esta historia, lamento mucho si les molestó los comentarios de mi OC sobre el tadamu. No lo hice para ofender a nadie, solo la escribí así para mostrarla como una verdadera fangirl. No me malinterpreten, no odio el Tadamu, pero simplemente no me gusta.

Creo que eso es todo. ¿Saben? La idea para esta historia se me vino a la mente mientras buscaba historias Amuto por leer. Había un montón de historias lemon, lo que es normal, pero lo que sorprendía era la cantidad de esas historias que narraban la relaciones entre Amu e Ikuto cuando ella tiene solo doce o trece años. Sinceramente cuando leía esas historias y notaba como iban insinuando el lemon, lo único que decía es "Tiene doce años" "Tiene doce años" un montón de veces, como tonta.

O sea, entiendo la motivación de las escritoras, ya que Ikuto es todo un adolescente y como tal, vive con las hormonas alborotadas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Amu es una niña. Y, a mi parecer, si Ikuto amara a Amu, que creo que es lo que todas queremos mostrar en las historias Amuto, él sabría esperar a que ella creciera. Porque, por más que Amu no pensara que aquello fuera algo malo en aquel momento, de seguro se arrepentiría después. Tiene doce años, después de todo.

Yo creo que todo tendría que ir con calma. Y que tendría que ser Ikuto el que se ajuste a los tiempos de Amu, en vez de que ella se ajuste a los tiempos de él. Sino, le estaríamos dando la razón a las que critican el Amuto debido a la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Además, el que Ikuto sea un adolescente creo que fue una de las razones por las que las chicas de Peach Pit lo mandaron de viaje por tanto tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que Amu creciera y fuera lo suficientemente madura para aceptar el amor de Ikuto.

Uf, creo que me alargué un montón. Y ahora que leo lo que escribí, parece como una crítica a otras autoras. ¡No quise que sonara así! Lamento mucho si a alguien le molestó lo que dije u.u. Fue algo que sale de mi cuando pienso en las personas que critican el Amuto. _¡Que Ikuto sea cinco años mayor no significa que la va a violar, solo significa que él va a saber esperar hasta que ella esté lista para aceptarlo!_ Eso es lo les quiero decir a esas personas.

Bueno, eso es todo. **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!.**


End file.
